You Can't Fight Fire with Fire
by arianaD
Summary: After a halfway successful attempt to genocide the air benders, the three nations took actions against all fire benders, eventually crushing their nation and causing long-lasting hate. Nearly 100 years later, an avatar rises from the Southern Air Temples and the lives of a handful of teenagers collide in a story of suffering, change, repression, war, and the path to love and peace.
1. Chapter 1

_You Can't Fight Fire with Fire_

Chapter 1 – Prologue

Jiu Zhu refugee Colonies, Southwest Earth Kingdom

_Tap tap_

Zuko quickly turned his head from the book currently resting in his hands to the shuttered window on the far side of his room, automatically knowing what the subtle noise was. However, trying to avoid confrontation, the black haired teen turned back to his studies.

_Tap tap tap_

Three more slightly louder noises prompted the young teen to put down the mathematics book he was trying to comprehend. Quickly and quietly, he stood up from his small desk and tip toed to the window. Pushing open the wooden shudders, Zuko stared intently while his eyes adjusted to see his older cousin staring in.

"Geez, took you long enough. C'mon and climb out." An older teen – almost an adult now – stood before him. With sharp sideburns, a barely growing beard, and shoulder length brown hair pulled back in a bun, his golden eyes and pale skin glowed from candlelight escaping Zuko's room.

"We're gonna get caught Lu Ten, I don't want to get in trouble." Zuko said quietly to his older cousin. Although the pair had been sneaking out for ages, the younger cousin's father had recently been growing suspicious of creaking floorboards and the sound of opening shutters only hours before sunrise.

"It'll be fine Zuko, nobody will even notice you're gone." The older of the two responded impatiently.

"They could check my room. And if I'm not here, I might as well run away. I'd rather be a street rat than get beat some more." Zuko hissed. His father had some serious anger issues and he did not want to be the subject of said anger under any means.

Lu Ten, groaning in frustration, reached up into the window. He grabbed ahold of Zuko's pale arms and tried yanking him out the window. However, Zuko had rather good reflexes and pulled his arms back just before he would've toppled out the window.

"Come on Zuko! Who knows when bending will be useful. It could save your life someday." Lu Ten pleaded.

"Ok! Whatever. Fine. If we get in trouble, you get to explain, though." The younger complied with Lu ten's pleading. First walking to his desk, blowing out a few candles sitting on the corner of it, then slipping on ragged shoes before quickly sliding out the window. Gracefully, Zuko landed the three foot drop and then gently pushed close his shutters, leaving only a slight gap to open them upon his return.

Lu Ten smirked and began creeping around the back side of his Uncle Ozai's modest house, trying to be as quiet as possible so nobody would wake up and find them. Zuko stealthily followed his cousin's lead, and once they were out of earshot of the house, the two fire benders relaxed.

"Remember, if we get in trouble, it wasn't my idea." Zuko said with a sigh.

"Right. You just went along with it." Lu Ten responded with a faint laugh.

Spring had barely arrived in the Jiu Zhu Colonies dotting the South Western coast of the Earth Kingdom, where Zuko had grown up in one of the farthest south providences on the edge of the meager farming village, Koganeno. It was still a few weeks before planting season and the snow had barely melted. Zuko grumbled slightly at the fact he didn't grab at least a warmer shirt before leaving, as a rather cold breeze gave him goose bumps. It would take a little while before his body adjusted and heated up to compensate.

In peaceful silence, Zuko and Lu Ten began trekking up the hills behind Zuko's house, and then eventually reached the thick, dark woods separating them and their destination. Tiny shreds of moonlight reached through the trees, but not enough to illuminate their whole path. Zuko, palm outstretched, summoned a flame to serve as a guide only to have Lu Ten smack the flame out.

"Wait until we're at least in the woods, alright?" Lu Ten requested. He'd already been caught fire bending before, and wouldn't stand a good chance if he was caught again.

"Yeah, sorry." Hesitantly, Zuko took the first steps in to the forest. Thankfully, his eyes adjusted soon enough and he found a worn path from him and Lu Ten's previous trips. As if they were a part of the dark themselves, although ironically representing quite the opposite, the two fire benders made it through the mountainous forest quickly and quietly.

"Now you can bend, Zuko. There's no chance anyone will see us this far in." Lu Ten said in a calm voice.

Zuko then proceeded to chase away the shadows surrounding them by bringing a small flame to his palm and outstretching his hand part way in front of him. Neither of the two talked for a while, both too busy absorbing the peace and relaxing effect of the walk and the forest. His mind wandering, Zuko began to question why something so useful and so extraordinary, and as natural as fire bending could be banned. How could those rules even be enforced? Weren't there other people out there who ached for the ability to bend freely? It was ridiculous; that something you didn't even chose to have could be banned. But yet, it was.

The grassy earth suddenly came in to view, being illuminated by the pale moonlight. The light snapped Zuko from his thoughts, and he then extinguished his palm since he could actually see now. Ahead of him for quite a ways was a large field of short grass, with some spots of knee high reeds and mountain flowers. Some large rocks speckled the landscape as well, shining from the moonlight, and the entire field was surrounded by thick high shrubs and dense forest. The perfect place to practice bending in secret.

"We should warm up and stretch first, then we'll start with basic bending maneuvers and see what we can do from there." Lu Ten instructed. Zuko nodded subtly, then walked with Lu Ten to the center of the field and began deeply breathing in sync with his oldest cousin.

First, breathing exercises.

Then, stretching to keep energy flowing smoothly.

Strength exercises.

Basic forms.

Basic forms while fire bending.

Defensive maneuvers, then offensive.

Control exercises.

Meditation.

Nearly two hours passed, Lu Ten instructing and working with his cousin, while Zuko listened intently and worked with focus and determination. Both fire benders took turns sending their element through the night sky, or across the field, or passing balls of it between each other. It was draining, yet invigorating. They could change everything in front of them from a black abyss of nothing to a world in shades of red and orange, blue, pink, they could change it from night to day, even if only for a second before the flames died. Nothing could compare to how empowering that was.

Wiping a few drops of sweat from his temples, Zuko stood and bowed to his cousin. It was the tradition of the people in the old fire lands, and he intended to keep his far away traditions alive in some way or another.

"Why do you go through so much trouble to teach me bending? Wouldn't you be imprisoned if you were caught?" Zuko asked his older cousin attentively on the walk back.

"Because you were born to bend Zuko, whether the United Nations like it or not. They can ban it if they want, but it won't stop you. They can't take bending away from you, or anyone else for that matter. You should learn it. Agni gave you this gift, you should know how to use it properly. Educating you on how to use your gifts is worth a few years in jail." Lu Ten responded calmly after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't think fire bending is as much a gift as it is a curse anymore." Zuko mumbled quietly to himself.

If it weren't for his pride, Lu Ten most likely would've thought the same, thought Zuko. But he was proud that his cousin would consider his heritage a gift, when so many were trying to oppress it even after nearly a hundred years since the Bloody Siege.

Hopefully, times will change.

After a while longer of walking in silence, Zuko and Lu Ten returned back to the edge of Zuko's family's property, and stayed out of hearing range for a few minutes.

"Come by the tea shop tomorrow, my dad wants to talk to you about something important."

"Alright, I'll try. No promises though."

"You'll never hear the end of it if you don't. You know how my dad is." Lu Ten laughed lightly. Zuko smiled, thinking of his dear Uncle Iroh.

"Like I said, I'll try. Thanks for the bending lessons." Zuko hugged his slightly taller cousin. Even though Lu Ten was average height for a nearly grown man, Zuko had always been relatively tall for a 14 year old and was only a few inches shorter.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Lu Ten smiled before turning and taking a short cut through one of Ozai's fields to reach the rough, dirt road leading back to the town Koganeno, only two miles from Zuko's home and where his cousin and beloved uncle lived. As soon as Lu Ten disappeared past a line of trees, Zuko crept back to his window and gently opened the shutters.

One of the hinges creaked rather loudly, causing Zuko to wince and immediately stop. But after a few minutes of still silence, he gracefully jumped up on to the window sill and quietly climbed through. Shutting the wooden shutters behind him, the young fire bender then kicked off his shoes, pulled off his shirt and lazily discarded of it on the floor, and then climbed in to bed.

Little did he realize that the entire night, a pair of eyes had been following them and observing them rather closely. These suspicious eyes did not fail to see him fire bending, nor did they fail to see what window on what house he was climbing in to, or who was teaching him these taboo ways.

Meanwhile, at the Southern Air Temple

A middle aged, gray haired man sat at the front of a short table, drinking a cup of steaming herbal tea. This man, with pale blue arrows decorating his body and a long grey beard hanging from his chin, was currently leading a restoration and preservation of the Southern Air Temple.

Nearly 80 years after a vicious attempt to genocide his people, and the destruction of much of his culture, Rojjiki would finally be able to reclaim what was stolen from the Air Benders.

"Where would you like all recovered documents to go?" A young, brown haired woman with glasses asked from next to him.

"They are to be taken back to the Western Air temples, to the hall of artifacts to be sorted." Rojjiki responded after a moment of thought. He'd been going over all the excavation plans with his 'under study' of sorts, planning where all artifacts would go and what buildings would be renovated first.

The young woman nodded before scribbling notes down on a long scroll detailing all of the excavation plans.

"Since there were no survivors..and no prisoners taken….what should..what about human remains?" The young woman, Teena, asked quietly.

"Have them examined, then log the age, gender, anything peculiar with them or on them. We can use those records and compare them to previous ones, see if maybe there were chances of survivors or something we don't know." The man replied quickly, in an attempt to keep any feelings out of the conversations. After all, the past was the past and the victims had already been mourned over for decades.

"Anything else you want added to the list?" Teena sighed, put down her quill, and adjusted her glasses.

"Yes, but don't put it in the one we're presenting to the council of elders. But I want 3 scout teams searching the surrounding woods, mountains, and islands. One with a sky bison and the other two on foot or gliders."

"Why not put it in the one we're going to present-"

"Because I told you not too. That's the only reason you need to know." Rojjiki placed his now empty cup down, and stood up. Deep in thought, he walked to one of the narrow windows in the Northern Air Temple library. His mind was crowded with so many possibilities and hopes for his soon-to-be-underway operation. In only three years, the Southern Air temple will be a habitable place for his people. All the lost information and artifacts would be safely in the hands of his people. Air benders could adapt to their ways again, and leave the old Fire Lands. He would soon be changing the world, definitely for the better.

After nearly twenty minutes of being lost in his thoughts, Rojjiki was disrupted by Teena tapping his shoulder gently.

"Everything's complete, the ships have been packed since noon, and the bison are ready for tomorrow morning. We can take this to the council in the morning right before we leave for approval. It's finally done." Teena smiled widely, with bags under her eyes from the amount of work she'd been doing lately to keep the plans in check. She embraced Rojjiki out of sheer joy. Almost 3 years of planning had gone in to this, and tomorrow their mission would begin. To restore the Southern Air temple, and relocate refugees from the old Fire Lands to a former home for Air Benders.

"You better get to bed, we'll be doing a lot tomorrow." Rojjiki said with a smile, affectionately rubbing her arm.

"You better go to bed, too."

Teena walked out of the large library, leaving Rojjiki to himself.

There was no way either would be getting any sleep knowing what lay ahead.

Southern Water Tribe

"For the sake of Tui and La, we can't adopt every single injured animal we come across, Katara." Sokka threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"But, Sokkaaaa! It's just a baby, and it'll be better in only a few days, then we can put it back." The boys' 12 year old little sister pleaded with big, blue, puppy dog eyes.

"Absolutely not."

Tears began pooling in Katara's eyes and she sniffled.

Sokka sighed. He knew how this was going to end.

"But he'll die, Sokka!"

"We can't tak-"

"You're killing a baby otter penguin! How could you live with yourself like that Sokka!"

"You know what. Fine. Grab it and let's go home." The 13 year old sighed while his baby sister wiped away her fake tears, then skipped over to the baby otter penguin while humming a happy tune. Gently, she scooped it up and cuddled it to her chest. The poor thing had gotten tangled up in a fish net, and had some lacerations and sores from the strong, knotted chords wrapped all around it.

"Don't worry little buddy, it'll be okay!" Katara said cheerfully to the tiny animal cradled against her chest.

Sokka slowly shook his head, starting the walk back to his home at the heart of the Southern Water tribe. First it was a buffalo yak limping through the streets, then a stranded turtle seal, and now an otter penguin. What next?

Sokka walked quietly through the powdery snow, his younger sister holding and talking to her new friend, keeping up with her brother's rather quick pace through the tundra. The two had been out playing in the snow drifts outside the city where they lived for the past couple hours, and of course Sokka was hungry and in a hurry to return.

It took only a few minutes for their home, the capitol of the southern water tribe, to come in to view. A tall, thick ice wall with multiple military towers surrounded hundreds of igloos, shops, fish hatcheries, military barracks, libraries, vendors, and busy streets. The Walls had a large gap where a wide river flowed through, leading to the city's harbor. Something even more impressive was just outside the walls, a huge rock dome was covered with rows of small, sturdy windows allowing light inside. Built partially underground, was a large agricultural farm that provided the city with a small supply of fresh fruits, vegetables, and wheat. Nearly a thousand feet underneath the dome was a hotspot; a tunnel filled with flowing magma. After its discovery, hired earth benders and the tribes water benders had worked together to create a system of elaborate pipes, bringing heated water up and inside the walls of the dome. This kept the temperature inside the gigantic room hovering around 30 degrees Celsius. After this amazing engineering feat, the Southern Tribe flourished. Fewer resources were spent on trading and more on adding to the formerly tiny village. It had now become a large city, which was filled with Northerners seeking a more relaxed society, earth benders, and even a couple air benders.

The city's chief was the great warrior Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's father. Their mother, Kya, also played a large role in managing the city.

Upon entering the city's bustling streets, Sokka stopped at a trading post to sell the string of fish he'd caught earlier, before Katara found her new animal friend.

"Your catches keep getting bigger and better, son. I won't have a problem selling these at all." The vendor smiled, first examining the string of fish, then handing Sokka a sum of yuans.

"Are you selling that baby otter penguin, too?" The vendor asked, right before the siblings turned to leave.

"No! He's not food!" Katara said angrily before stomping out of the vendor's hut. Sokka simply responded, "No, not today. He's injured and my sister just had to bring it home to nurse it," Before walking out of the hut also.

"I can't believe he would buy a baby to butcher and sell." Katara said with a frown on their way back to the large igloo they called home.

"It might be a baby, but it can still be used, Katara." Sokka told her plainly, while pushing open the wooden door to the polished, 11 room igloo where the Chiefs of the water tribe had lived for ages. Katara followed him inside while mumbling something about the butcher being stupid, then the two hung their hunting packs on wooden hooks next to the door. Quickly, Sokka pulled his parka and snow pants off, along with his boots, choosing to wear only his thick seal hide socks and plain blue tunic and pants. Katara then demanded he hold the baby penguin while she took off her outer clothes and boots, as well.

"I thought I heard you two out here." A short, white haired older woman walked from the kitchen to the main room.

"Look what I found, Gran Gran!" Katara ran over to the woman excitedly after taking the baby otter penguin from Sokka's arms. Gran Gran laughed before taking the scared animal from Katara.

"What's this wrapped all around him?" Gran Gran said after closer examination.

"Fishing net, we gotta get it off him Gran Gran." Katara responded, concerned.

"Well, c'mon. Let's go take care of it." Hand in hand, Gran Gran led Katara to the kitchen to cut the netting tangled on the small animal.

Sokka sat down next to the fire on one of the plush furs covering the floor, and continued carving away at a small wooden soldier until his father walked in the door.

"Hey, Dad. How was your day?" Sokka said, still working intently on his wooden creation.

"It was frustrating. More and more of the tribe wants another expansion added to the trade district, which would drain the tax accounts. And we need that money to build another fleet and expand the training barracks so we'll actually have a standing chance with the army. But nobody worries about having an army until after an attack. It's ridiculous." Hakoda said, shaking the snow off his boots and removing his outer clothes. The tall, blue eyed man then sat next to his son and began telling him more about the difficulties of being chief.

At dusk, Kya walked through the door, carrying several woven bags full of food for the next week. Living in the South Pole's frozen land was rough, but at least preserving food in chests filled with snow and ice was easy, so you only had to shop every few weeks.

"Here, let me help with those, sweetie." Hakoda hopped up from his seat next to Sokka, pecked his wife on the cheek, and then grabbed a few bags from her hands.

"Thank you. Here Sokka, you can carry these two." Kya beckoned to her son and handed him the remaining bags from her right hand. He carried the woven bags to the family's kitchen, and dropped them down on to a stone counter in the center of the room. His mother started a fire, and began boiling some fish fillets and vegetables to make in to soup.

"Where's your sister?" Kya looked over to Sokka from her spot in front of the fire.

"Probably in Gran Gran's room. We found an injured seal and she brought it home to take care of."

Kya smiled gently at the thought of her compassionate daughter saving yet another animal.

"What have you been up to today?" Kya asked her son.

Sokka began talking about him and his sisters hunting/fishing trip turned rescue mission, before Katara and Gran Gran walked out in to the kitchen. Katara ran over to her mother and hugged her, before putting away the food on the counter. Gran Gran began grabbing plates from a wooden chest at the end of the counter, and carried them to the short table in the main room.

Soon, dinner was brought out to the table and everyone sat around it on plush furs and pillows, talking and laughing.

"Can we eat yet?" Sokka whined, after everyone had been talking for a good 5 minutes.

His mother sighed and laughed. "You're just like your father. Let's thank the spirits for this life, our home, and all we are given." Kya recited, before scooping some soup in to 5 bowls and passing them around the table.

The family laughed and talked happily over dinner, like every other night in their peaceful home.

Gaoling, Earth Kingdom

"And you certainly think her vison will be repaired?" Poppy said, astonished at what she'd just heard.

"Most likely, yes. But it'll be at a great cost. Spirit oasis water is extremely hard to get, plus the treatment will take multiple sessions." A water bending healer was explaining the process of curing her daughter's blindness.

"Yes, of course. But it would do a great deal for my family if she was no longer blind." Poppy responded, thrilled at the idea of having her daughters vision repaired.

"We'll require three quarters of the payment before the treatment, to get the spirit oasis water. It could take two to six months to get it, and then we'll start the treatment right away."

"How much will the total cost be?"

"5,000 gold pieces."

Poppy stood silently for a moment, debating the number in her head. That was more than her husband had paid for the property to build the Be Fong estate! But, it's not like money was an issue anymore. Not Since they began hiring fire natives for cheap to tend the large plantations her husband owned. It would be worth it, if her daughter would be able to continue on the family legacy as a fully capable person.

"I will pay the 3,500 in measures of gold bars. I will have a few trusted guards bring it to you in increments in the next two weeks. The rest will be paid in a check after her vison is returned."

The healer nodded, shaking the earth kingdom nobles had firmly.

"Thank you for meeting me. Toph will have her vison back within the year."

Poppy nodded subtly, then bowed respectfully before leaving the healers small house and returning to her ornate carriage outside where her chauffer was waiting to take her home.

…

It was early evening when her mom had returned, and upon 'seeing' the carriage pull in, Toph nearly sprinted across the large yard in the gardens and earth bent a large pillar up to her bedroom balcony. She brushed all the dirt off her suffocating dress, smoothed her hair back in to its usual uniform bun, and then ran in to her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed. Only a second later, her mother slowly pushed open the bedroom door.

"Toph?" Her mother's voice had that we-have-something-to-talk-about tone.

"Yes, mother?"

"Good, you're in here. I have something I want to tell you." Poppy walked further in to her room and sat in the wooden arm chair next to her daughter's bed.

"A lovely young gentleman at one of your father's parties told me about a water bending healer a few weeks back. Today I went to make her acquaintance, and we discussed your predicament…your blindness. Now, the woman said, your vison can be completely repaired and you will be able to see normally after a few treatments."

Toph's mouth parted slightly at the thought. To actually see?

"How do you know it would work? How come she would be able to fix it but nobody else has been able to." The young, black haired girl asked. There was no way this was real.

"She's had experience with these sorts before. Returning hearing, bringing back sensations in injured arms or legs, even bringing people back from death. Although the last part sounds like quite the exaggeration. However, the lady claims to use 'spirit' water. I honestly have no idea what it is. But it might work, Toph! Then you'll be normal."

Toph couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't even know what to feel. In a way, she could already see through earth bending, but it definitely wasn't the same. How different would it be? What are colors and patterns and light and dark like?

No. Don't get your hopes up. It most likely won't work.

But, still.

"That's….wonderful news. Thank you mother." Toph said, remembering her manners after sensing her mother get a tad bit angry. Most likely due to her lack of manners.

After the healing sessions, you will be able to read and write, make tea, meet with dignitaries, study, dance, learn earth bending, there's so much for you to learn. And maybe some fine young gentlemen will take interest in you in the next couple years, since you'll be without any disabilities like that." Her mother said, smiling, before standing up and leaving her alone.

"Maybe.."

For the first time in a long time, Toph felt warm tears slip down her cheeks. The earth bender knew her mom didn't care how she felt about seeing or being blind; the only reason it mattered to her was because having a blind child was like a disability. It greatly decreased her chances of marrying a noble, after all who wants a blind wife. And that was what her mom cared about.

It stung, that Poppy did not love her as a daughter but only as a way to make herself better.

But, at least there's a chance my vison will return, thought the little earth bender. Quickly, she wiped the tears from her cheeks and quickly tip toed down the stairs. It was getting late, and if her mom saw her, she would surely be 'escorted' back to bed. Quietly, the earth bender slipped out the back door and in to the gardens. She walked between large bushes, jumped over flowerbeds, and ducked under trees to get to her sanctuary; the caves.

When she was younger, Toph had been stumbling through the woods after a ball she'd kicked and couldn't find. Terrified, lost, and crying, she got down on her knees and began crawling to try and find her way home. In a surprising turn of events, however, she crawled in to a hole and fell quite a ways before hitting a soft pile of dirt. Good thing it was soft and freshly dug up, or that would've been the end of it for the 6 year old. Before having much time to react to the fall, the small girl felt something soft and warm gently touch her. She screamed, while it continued to touch her and move around her. Then she felt fur, and warmth. After realizing the beast wasn't trying to eat her, Toph had patted it in various spots until realizing it was a badger mole.

Toph ended up stuck in the cave for two days before being found, but in those 2 days the badger moles had taught her something wonderful. After realizing the badger moles were using earth bending to navigate around, Toph tried something similar. She would focus, and then move a small rock from one spot to another and looking for its vibration. Once she was home, the little girl kept practicing until slowly she could sense the vibrations of everything; animals, people, furniture, anything in contact with the ground.

Those caves were now where the 10 year old would run to if she felt upset or angry. It didn't take long for her to find the small hole, and she dived right down it before stopping her fall with an earth column. The earth bender walked through the cave, searching for her old friends. It didn't take long to find them.

"Hey, bud! Did ya miss me? Of course you did." Toph said to one of the badger moles before sinking to the ground next to it and burying herself in its fur. She happily explained what her mother told her, and what the outcomes could be to the large creature.

Even though the fluffy mole couldn't understand, it still cared. And that was more than Toph got from anyone else she explained things to.

BAM! Chapter 1 is complete. (: I realize that all might be kinda confusing, but I promise it'll come together in the next few chapters. Right now this is just a snippet of everyones lives before we get down to the real story. Anyways, please comment/favorite/follow if I did okay, I love feedback guys!

Until next time ~

Disclaimer – I obviously don't own Avatar the Last Air bender. This is just a story I imagined based on the show.


	2. Chapter 2

_You Can't Fight Fire with Fire_

Chapter 2 – Changes

*Note: There's roughly a 3 year time skip between this chapter and last chapter, and there's a time skip of a few months between each of the characters POVs. EG: Aangs time skip is 3 years after last chapter, Katara's is 3 years and 6 months after last chapter, Toph's is 3 years 8 months, and Zuko's is 3 years 10 months. Sorry for any confusion*

Southern Air temple

"If you are lying, there will be steep consequences!" Rojjiki practically screamed at the young air bender sitting in front of him.

"I'm not. I've never had training, but watch." A short, grey eyed boy with thick brown hair dressed in a yellow and orange tunic stood up from his seat at his kitchen table. Quickly, he pulled his sleeves up to reveal pale blue arrows, the sign of an air bender. First, his left hand began to glow warmly before sparks shot from his fingertips, and then a small, orange flame was glowing in his hand. Then, simultaneously in his right hand, the air bender summoned a stream of water from a wooden cup on the table, and kept it spinning in circles on top of his palm.

Unbelievable. Impossible. Rojjiki shook his head in disbelief. He had found the lost Avatar.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about this island." Rojjiki finally commanded. He had found the boy living with a very old man, with a shaven head and fluffy white beard, but this man was not a bender. On a small island at the edge of the Southern Air Temple's land, nestled between two mountains, was a small shack. The only reason scouts noticed it was because of a small trail of thick, dark smoke coming from its direction. Rojjiki assumed Aang had no contact with the outside world, after all everyone assumed there were no inhabitants of the land. Apparently, history was wrong.

"Well, it's small. Theres a lot of lemurs living in the trees, and some stone monuments on the other side of the mountains. And in that direction" Aang pointed towards the Air Temples, "There was a massacre a long time ago, and all the people who used to live there died. There's lots of books in the library, and they talk about meditation and flying and weird stuff like that." The air bender said casually.

"How old are you, Aang? And how did you meet the man you live with?" Rojjiki asked, sitting down at the small kitchen table.

"Oh, you mean Guru Pathik? Well, he found me when I was a baby. I was glowing and frozen in a bubble off the coast of the island. Pathik felt my spiritual energy, which was really strong for a baby. He broke the ice and saved me. I've lived with him since then." Aang sat down across from Rojjiki at the table.

"It's not cold enough for ice here, though." Rojjiki said observantly.

"I know, which is weird. Guru said it was because my arrows and eyes were glowing and that's why it stayed frozen. It's called the avatar state or something."

"Where is Guru Pathik?" Rojjiki really wanted to meet this man, and see if it was true. It was all a bit overwhelming.

"I think he's meditating on the monuments. I was supposed to stay here and do chores, but then you came here and started asking questions." Aang responded. At first he was a bit scared of the people suddenly invading his home, but his mentor had told him people were nearby and might come to talk.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Do you know when who will be back?" Guru Pathik walked through the open door, observing the stranger talking to his pupil.

Aang smiled at the old man. "That's Guru Pathik."

Rojjiki stood up from the chair, and went to shake the man's hand. "Sorry if this is all so sudden, I've been leading an excavation and restoration mission on the Air Temples nearby for the past years, and yesterday some scouts spotted smoke coming from this island. Today we came to investigate, and Aang was here."

"Ah, yes. Aang was trying to firebend and lit part of the roof on fire." Guru Pathik nodded, looking towards Aang. Aang blushed and looked down at the table.

"Sir, would now be a good time to talk? Theres a lot I would like to ask you an-"

Guru Pathik laughed, interrupting Rojjiki. "What Aang has told you is true. I found him in the ice. He is indeed the avatar, and I knew who he was before I found him. How he ended up in an ice bubble underwater and stayed there since the Great Siege is a long story that the spirits explained to me. He has lived with me since I found him."

Rojjiki nodded, surprised the man knew exactly what he was going to ask. "Guru Pathik, Aang is a very important person and people have been looking for him for nearly 100 years. There is a lot he needs to be taught. Would you be willing to stay with him at the Southern Temples until we can further assess the situation?"

Guru Pathik smiled, then calmly responded "Yes, we already have our things packed. We're ready when you are"

Rojjiki shook his head. Was this man psychic or something?

…..

Aang laid wide awake in his new bedroom, staring out his window at the night sky from his bed. Nearly 2 months ago, a stranger had pranced in to his home and began asking him questions. Then he had to move to the Air Temples, and although they had been cleaned up and looked a lot better than he had ever seen them, images of skeletons littering the temple and yards were constantly flashing through his mind. Once, when he was maybe 10, Guru Pathik had brought Aang to the temples and showed him the horror, the destruction. The Guru had told him the story of what happened.

"This is what remains of the Southern Air Temples, Aang. There are 3 other temples, but only 2 still have air benders living in them. All these people you see that are dead, were killed for greed. An awful man, the leader of the fire nation, Fire Lord Sozin, wanted to control all the 4 nations. At a point when fire benders were at their strongest, he had three armies sent to annihilate the air nations. This temple was the first to fall, because nobody knew the attacks were coming and it was the closest to the Fire Nation. The Northern Air Temple was also destroyed, but the Westerners put up a strong fight and the Fire nation failed. The eastern temple was not attacked, because it is very small and mostly women and children live there. After the great Siege, Air Nomads everywhere were furious. Our closest allies, the Water Tribes, decreed war with the Air Nomads against the Fire nation. Since Sozin sent most of his troops to the temples, the Water Tribes had a strong advantage over the Fire Nation.

With faster ships and skilled water benders, the Water Tribes reached the Fire nation before its own troops could return and wreaked havoc. Many villages were flooded with huge tsunamis, killing all who lived in them. Farming fields were destroyed, animals killed, Navy ships sunk, entire towns were wiped off the map. And the air benders who survived from the Western attack, they destroyed the large cities. Two weeks after the Great Siege, Fire nation troops returned to find their homes destroyed and families annihilated. Only one great Fire Nation City was still standing; Caldera City. In an attempt to keep themselves alive, the nobles surrendered their great Capitol. However, before they could be captured, many of the nobles, including the royal family, escaped and fled as refugees to the earth kingdom. Even though there has been a long hunt for them, none of the royals have been found, nor any of the nobles.

After the surrender of the city, and most of the towns and other cities throughout the fire nation were destroyed, Air Benders and the Water Tribes took over the land. Anyone who surrendered was sent to the earth kingdom or kept to work as slaves. And things have remained that way for a long, long time. The air nomad's population was reduced by 2/3rds, and the fire nations by ½. It's all very sad, Aang, and I hope it stands to be a lesson for you."

Aang laid in bed, mulling the Guru's story over in his head. What lesson was there to be learned in people just killing each other? Probably not a very useful one.

The sky was paling to a dusty blue, and the light from the stars began to fade a bit. The young air bender sighed, knowing he would be tired during all the training his new mentor, Rojjiki, would have him doing. In the past 2 months, Aang had multiple new teachers. One for air bending, a young, very spiritual man with the same gray eyes and yellow tan as Aang. His water bending teacher was an old man named Pakku, who was very stern and always pushed Aang to try harder. Since Fire bending had been, for most civilians, banned, finding a fire bending teacher would take some time. And according to Rojjiki, a handful of earth bending masters volunteered to teach, but it would take them some time to arrive at the temples.

It had all been a lot of change, and made Aang unsure about his future. A lot of nights he would lay awake, sleepless, wondering what exactly it meant to be the avatar. He missed when it was just him and Guru Pathik, adventuring, meditating, and finding new animals and new beautiful, secluded places.

"But it's all part of the world's plan." Aang frowned, mumbling the worlds his mentor had told him hundreds of times. Rolling over in the large, comfortable bed, Aang noticed a shadow slightly darker than the rest of his room hovering over the side of his bed.

"Aagh-" Aang's noise of freight was quickly cut off when a strong, black cable was pulled tightly around his neck and he was forced down on the bed. Suffocating, he began to kick and flail and tried multiple times to hit whoever was above him, trying to suffocate him. A flash of silver shone in the light before a sharp pain erupted from his chest.

The world quickly faded away, before turning a solid black.

…

"…He's been out for two weeks.."

"Looking grim.."

"He was fire nation.."

"..pushing stricter laws, bans…"

"..no hope for the future.."

Aang's eyes slowly drifted open at the hushed voices in the next room over.

What were they talking about?

The young air bender groggily sat up in the bed, before a crippling pain ripped through his upper body, causing him to yelp and accidentally push a silver platter and cups off the bedside as he tried to steady himself.

At the loud racket, Rojjiki quickly opened the door and was by Aang's side, slowly adjusting him to lie down in the bed.

"Thank the spirits, you've finally woken up. How do you feel?" Rojjiki observed him with worried eyes.

"What..what happened?" Aang asked, disoriented.

Before Rojjiki could answer, Guru Pathik and an elder woman dressed in water tribe garbs came in the room. The woman sat on the other side of Aang, on the bed, and drew water to her hands from a large basin in the corner. The water coating her hands took on a glowing property, mesmerizing Aang. She ran her hands up and down Aang's body, the water relaxing and cool to the touch. Upon reaching the left side of her chest, the woman began kneading her hands. Aang felt a strange sensation, tingly and very cold, and otherwise very hard to describe.

"His heart still isn't beating properly, he needs to be on bed rest." The woman muttered.

Rojjiki nodded, then turned back to Aang.

"Aang, there was an attempt to assassinate you. Guru Pathik somehow knew what was happening, and ran to your room. He fought two hired assassins, presumably from the fire nation, and quickly woke your water bending teacher, Master Pakku, to come help. He stopped the bleeding but not before your heart suffered a lot of damage. We got one of our healers to repair it, as fast as we could. That was two weeks ago."

Aang laid still in his bed, eyes slowly drifting close.

It was too much to wrap his head around right now, so he opted to go back to sleep.

Southern Water Tribe

Katara carefully studied her healing teachers motions, then repeated them on the wooden dummy in front of her.

"See? You can heal, and that's all you really need to do. This isn't a living thing, so I can't demonstrate it here, but after you focus your energy to healing you place your hands over the injury and imagine the wound healing itself and the arteries reconnecting." The healing teacher, Yukei, explained.

The 14 year old Katara nodded, already bored. She would rather be doing this on people; how was she going to learn to heal, if she couldn't even practice healing anything?

As if reading her mind, Yukei directed her water to a large urn next to the table the wood dummy laid on. Katara did the same, waiting for further instruction.

"Since you already understand how to focus your energy on healing, today we're going to go to the hospital and you're going to try it on someone. Sound good?" Yukei walked to the door and pulled on a pair of brown fur boots. Since it was mid-summer, all she grabbed was a thick button up coat. Katara also pulled her boots on, but decided against a jacket since she was very well used to cold weather. The two left the wooden hut sitting next to the water bending academy, and began the short walk to the hospital, walking along the harbor. More and more ships were coming every day, people who hadn't ventured this far south until the big business boom over a rare type of crab's blood. It was being used for all kinds of medical treatments now, and was greatly in demand. The demand brought traders from all over the 4 kingdoms to the Capitol, who brought new spices and exotic fruits, different ranges of fabrics, jewelry, flowers, furniture, furs, scrolls, you name it. The Southern Water tribe was getting nearly the same amount of traffic as the Northern Tribe.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Yukei was quickly approached by another healer.

"Good to see you here! We could use the help right now. A group of hunters got attacked by a pack of polar wolves. Please, this way." The healer ushered Yukei along, and Yukei motioned for Katara to follow. Quickly, Katara bound after the two.

"Ayak, this is one of my students, Katara. Hakoda's daughter. She came to practice healing." Yukei explained to the other healer.

Looking back at Katara, the middle aged, short woman Ayak looked back at Katara and smiled. "Good for you, learning to heal. It's very helpful. I hope you don't mind blood, though."

Katara grimaced slightly at the thought, her stomach churning. Blood was definitely not something she enjoyed the sight of.

After turning down several halls, and through several doorways, Katara found herself in a large busy room. Every few feet lay a waist high, stone slab covered with furs. Thick curtains separated the tables, some drawn forward, concealing what lay behind them. The floors were wooden, a now common thing for public places in the city, and covered with mats. Lined up on the walls were stone shelves, filled with jars of herbs, boxes of bandages, and equipment for healing. Although water benders could do a lot with their healing, there was only so much they could do, and sometimes other healing methods were required.

"This way." Ayak ushered Katara and Yukei to the back of the large room, to several men, some of which still being moved from stretchers to the stone slabs. Blood was dripping from their legs, arms, even heads and covering the floor. Two healers were already stopping the bleeding, but three men still needed attending to. Katara walked to the closest one, and assessed the damage. A large gash was just above his eyebrow, dripping blood down his face and around his eye. His arm was covered in scrapes and ice burns, from being drug across the ice quickly. His ankle was bent at an awkward ankle, most likely broken, and a large dark purple bruise covered his right shoulder and chest. Maybe internal damage?

Katara summoned water from a bowl on the cupboard behind the table, coating her hands with it and then pressing it to the man's shoulder. She felt for internal damage, and boy did she find it. His collar bone had been fractured in several spots, and shards of the bone were digging in to his muscles and one shard had pierced a large artery between his neck and heart. It was definitely life threatening if it wasn't treated soon. Katara envisioned the bones being pulled back together and forming together. It was draining work, but Katara was successful in her endeavors. However, when she began to heal the gash above the man's eyebrow, the man began convulsing and sputtering blood even though he was unconscious.

What had she done wrong?! In a panic, the water bender ran her water covered hands back over his previous injury, where the bruising had darkened and spread. Shit! She had forgotten to close the artery and he was bleeding out, internally. How could she forget?! The mans continued shaking and flailing made it extremely difficult to even touch him, let alone focus on healing him. The lack of blood reaching his brain was causing a seizure.

"Help! Somebody hold him down!" Katara yelled in panic. A young man, probably only a year or two older, rushed over.

"Is he seizing?" He asked, while grabbing his arms and freezing them down with a thick chunk of ice.

"Yeah, he has internal bleeding and I can't fix it while he's moving." Katara followed the older water benders clever idea, freezing the man's feet down, and then his mid-section. She quickly summoned more water from the bowl on the cupboard and focused intently on the artery suturing itself back together. After what felt like forever, the artery was closed. However the man had a lot of blood missing from his veins, and whether he would survive yet was still undeterminable.

Exhausted, stressed, and on the brink of tears, Katara looked to the older water bender. He too knew that the man may not live because of the blood loss, and gave Katara a sympathetic look.

"If we heal his ankle, then more blood will be able to circulate instead of it crowding around the broken bone."

Katara nodded, understanding what he meant. Katara walked to the foot of the table, and began healing the man's broken ankle. After nearly an hour, she felt the final bone pop back in to place and her job was complete. Returning the water to the bowl, and unfreezing the restraints on the injured man, she looked around the room. All the other men had been taken care of, and Yukei stood nearby silently watching Katara.

"You did a good job, Katara. You look exhausted though, you should probably head home for the night". Yukei rubbed Katara's arm gently, before walking out of the room. Katara sighed. She was beyond exhausted, healing was very draining.

…..

The next day, Katara returned to the hospital to see how her patient was doing. However, after finding the spot he was in yesterday laying empty, she approached one of the head healers.

"Excuse me, sorry if I'm interrupting your work, but do you know where the man who was on that table yesterday would be? Can you give me a room number?"

The male healer turned his attention from restocking the herb jars to Katara. With a look of recognition, he looked at her sympathetically. "You're the student who was healing him yesterday, weren't you?"

After a subtle nod from the water bending girl, the man set down the herb jar and turned to face her completely. "I'm sorry, but he passed away very early this morning. Your healing was great, it just wasn't meant to be."

Katara stared, shocked at the news.

She had killed a man.

Well, not killed. But she didn't save him, and she could've. If only she remembered to close the artery! She was so stupid!

Slowly, Katara nodded and swallowed.

"There's nothing anyone could've done for him, it's not your fault." The older water bender said before returning to his work.

Katara turned from him and began walking down the halls of the large hospital. Hot tears were streaming down her face, and she felt sick. After spotting a restroom down the hall, Katara ran to it, shoved open the door, and dry heaved for a few minutes in front of the first toilet before vomiting.

After emptying the contents of her stomach, Katara curled up in a ball against the wall and sobbed.

Toph grimaced at the harsh tone of her parents' arguing in the next room.

Another reason she did not want to be married; There's no guarantee you'll always like your spouse.

Sighing, the 13 year old earth bender walked down the long hallway to the large sitting room in her family's huge home. The room was decorated with fine, wooden furniture. A small table, with sitting mats around it, was in the center of the room. Large circular windows were framed by gold-green curtains, and beautiful paintings of mountains and flowers decorated the tan walls. In the far back corner of the room was Toph's new obsession since getting her vision; a long, sleek, black piano with a small wooden bench. Although they weren't common in the earth kingdom, Toph's mother had gotten it to "encourage her pursuit of the arts", a.k.a. give her a slightly more feminine hobby than earth bending. Either way, Toph would spend countless hours in front of the instrument, pouring her heart and soul in to the keys beneath her fingertips.

Toph sat on the carved, wooden bench and ran her fingers over the keys. From memory, she recited her favorite piece, refining and perfecting it until it was exactly how it was supposed to be.

Even though Toph could finally see, she would still occasionally use her earth bending to 'see' when playing piano or relaxing. Before she began working on another piece from memory, Toph sensed a carriage moving up her long driveway and stop just in front of the porch to her estate. After a minute, a tall man dressed in heavy armor hopped out of the carriage and approached the door. He knocked, firmly, before one of Toph's family's employees answered. After a brief chat, the butler ran to Toph's father in her parent's room. Quickly, her father walked to the door and shook hands with the man.

Curious about the whole scenario, Toph quietly crept out of the sitting room and followed the two men to her father's study. The door was shut, and locked, so the young earth bender crept in to the library next to his office, and made an inch wide, hollow tunnel in the stone floor from the library to her father's office. Placing her ear over the hole, she could hear their entire conversation rather clearly.

"General Fong, why the sudden visit?" Her father's voice asked calmly. She head the clinking of glass cups being set down, and the cork being pulled off a sake bottle.

"It's very complicated and very discreet information, and if I am to share it with you, I need to know it will not be shared."

"You have my word."

Toph felt General Fong began to pace the floor. "I'm sure you've heard of the avatars return?"

The avatar? He was alive?

"Yes, a young air bender. I am aware."

"An attempt was made on his life nearly 8 months ago, but nobody was aware of this until recently. Apparently, the air nomads were outraged by this attempt because he is so young, and also because he is supposed to bring peace and balance. And, of course, the water tribes were outraged as well. Supposedly fire benders did it, but that seems unlikely because of the lack of stability between them. They can barely organize their culture, I doubt they'd organize an assassination attempt."

Toph sensed her father nodding in agreement.

"The air nomads want all fire nation civilians currently in the earth kingdom to be shipped back to the old fire lands, for gods know what." The general finally concluded his statement.

Toph could feel her father's rage, his pulse increasing and his fists getting tense.

"Just because two fire benders, if that's even true, tried to assassinate their precious avatar doesn't mean they can just take all of them for whatever purpose. People of Fire nationality are the top source of labor here, the economy would crash if we were to return them all."

The general lifted a cup of sake to his lips. After downing it all in two swallows, he continued. "That's the point we've been arguing in multiple councils. However, they continue to push the subject. Our refusal, along with the rocky trade relationships over the past few months, and the Dai Lee threatening both the water tribes and the air temples, there is talk of war."

"That's damn right ridiculous! All of this over the avatar. He's supposed to bring peace, but all he's brought is war threats. And the Dai Lee aren't operating under our influence, they're going around by themselves terrorizing the other nations."

Toph had heard mentions of the Dai Lee multiple times, a terrorist group based in the earth kingdom. They would burn villages to the ground, loot trade ships from the other nations, kidnap dignitaries. There were no lines not crossed by the Dai Lee. Them, on top of the civil war against the new Queen of the earth kingdom was really destroying any ideas of trade with other nations.

"I'm here to ask your support and funding for Earth Kingdom causes if war is to happen."

"Anything you need, you can come to me." Her father responded firmly, before pulling a sheet of parchment from is desk, a fresh quill from a drawer, and drafting an agreement with the General. The two went on discussing politics for a while before Toph got bored and closed her sneaky eavesdropping hole.

An all-out world war; what a concept that was.

Jiu Zhu refugee Colonies, Southwest Earth Kingdom

"Get your hands off of her!" Zuko screamed, ripping his father off of his mother, whom he was attempting to choke to death.

"What the hell did you say to me, boy?" Ozai stood up, pushed Zuko back, and glared at him in rage.

Zuko stared his father down with an equal amount of rage. The damn alcoholic had come back from the local bar, drunk out of his mind, in a mood to start trouble. As soon as he walked in the door, he demanded Ursa get in bed with him. When she refused, saying she refused to lie with a drunk pig, Ozai had smacked her to the ground. Zuko heard the commotion and ran to the kitchen to find his father kneeling on top of his mother, squeezing down on her throat.

"I think you know exactly what I said, you pig. Real men would never lay their hands on a woman." Zuko sneered. His mother, wheezing on the floor, was shaking her head and crying, trying to keep her son safe. But it was too late.

"Who are you to talk to me like that, you worthless bastard?!" Ozai screamed, rushing upon Zuko and punching him in the jaw. Zuko fell to the floor, holding his face, while Ozai proceeded to kick him in the stomach until he was lying on his side, then kicking him in the chest.

"No, Ozai, stop! Please, I'll do anything!" Ursa croaked hoarsely, standing up and trying to pull her husband away from her son. Ozai just pushed her back to the ground.

"You need to be taught your place." Ozai said menacingly. Zuko would not fight back against a coward; he had more honor than that. And his father was much taller and more muscular than him. That, along with his drunken rage, put Zuko at quite the disadvantage.

Ozai grabbed Zuko by the hair and pulled him to his feet, then flipped on the small gas stove in the kitchen. Realizing what his father was trying to do, Zuko began punching and fighting back. Ursa weakly climbed to her feet and began clawing at her husband.

"No! Don't you dare!" Ursa screamed.

But it was too late.

Ozai slammed Zuko's face against the flaming burner, laughing manically as he held his sons head down.

Zuko screamed in pain.

"Zuko!" Ursa screamed too, and then the force on his head was gone and he quickly reeled back, landing on his rear, wailing. He had both hands held to the left side of his face, melted flesh sticking to them. With his right eye, he watched as Ozai looked down to his chest and saw a long dagger sticking through.

"You dirty bitch!" Ozai spit blood up, and then turned around. He quickly drew his hands together and conjured a flame.

Zuko's vision began to blur around the edges, the pain in his face making him weak and nauseous. Trying to stop his father, he summoned his own flames and shot it in his direction. Zuko failed, hitting the wall instead of his father because of his shaking arms and blurry vision. Zuko yelled his mother's name, before watching Ozai launch flames at her.

It only took a few moments before Zuko passed out completely, only after seeing that his lovely mother was just a pile of ashes.

….

Zuko shot up in bed, covered in cold sweat. One hand raced to his face, where he felt the thick cotton bandage covering his third degree burns. The barely 17 year old began convulsively sobbing. That wasn't a nightmare; it was a very fresh memory.

Upon hearing the teenagers sobs, Zuko's dear Uncle Iroh came in the room and sat in the chair next to Zuko. He gently rubbed Zuko's back as he continued to sob. After an hour of just crying, the teenager stifled his tears.

"How about some calming tea, nephew?" Iroh had comforted Zuko nearly every time he woke up. Only a week ago, his niece Azula had come running to him, telling him Zuko needed help

*flash back*

Iroh raced his Ostrich horse to his brother's farm just outside of town. Smoke billowed from the small farm house, and Iroh used his bending to extinguish the flames. Inside, his nephew lay on the floor, the left side of his face horribly burnt and disfigured. His brother, Ozai, had a long dagger protruding from the center of his chest and was in a puddle of his own blood. Not far from Ozai's remains, and partially soaked in blood, was a large pile of black ash with small fragments of bones scattered through it. The room smelled terribly like burnt flesh.

Iroh had sank to his knees, screaming in horror. What in the world had happened? He sobbed for a few minutes before Lu Ten ran in and vomited at the sight. But then Zuko begun moving, and Iroh climbed to his nephew and checked his pulse. He was still alive.

"Lu Ten, help me carry Zuko out." Iroh said weakly. Together the two carried the lanky teenager out to the Ostrich horse, where Lu Ten mounted the bird and Zuko was draped across his lap.

"Take him straight to the hospital. Tell them he was working the forge and fell in the fire." Iroh came up with the best explanation he could, so fire bending was not suspected. Lu Ten nodded and quickly rode down the road.

Iroh walked back in the house, much to his displeasure. Noticing the still light burner on the stove, Iroh examined it closer to find bits of flesh stuck to the metal.

He looked at his brothers cold, stiff hands and noticed a few strands of black hair stuck to them.

Iroh stood, in horror at what he believed what happened. Poor, poor Zuko.

Azula appeared next to Iroh, after running back to her home. Tears ran down her face.

"What should we do?" She asked quietly.

"Burn it. We'll burn the house down." Iroh responded quietly, before leading Azula outside, and setting the home ablaze with a simple fire ball. The two stood for a while, watching the flames, before walking back to Iroh's house, both silently in tears.

*end flash back*

"I would love some tea, uncle." Zuko responded weakly, sniffling. Iroh nodded, before walking downstairs to brew a fresh pot.

Zuko laid in bed quietly, out of tears but still in pain. His poor mother. She died because of him, because he couldn't protect her.

15 minutes later, Iroh returned with a tray of tea. Lu Ten had come upstairs with him too, and pulled a chair over to the table next to Zuko's bed. The three slowly sipped tea, talking quietly.

"At least you're still the handsomest member of the family, Zuko." Lu Ten joked, and the three laughed despite the grim nature of the joke.

Sorry if the time skip was confusing. You see, all their POV's aren't at the same time period, they are all spaced apart by a few months. Anyways, did you guys enjoy? I know this chapter was pretty grim, but this story isn't for the faint of heart lol. I hope I cleared up how history changed, and if you have any questions just leave em in the comments. (: as always, thanks for reading. And if any of you have read my other stories, I know I haven't written anything to them in over a year lol, but I might get back to those as well because I forgot they were even posted until last night haha. Anywhale, stay tuned for updates!


End file.
